The Softer Side of Me
by Flames101
Summary: JJ and Morgan talk about Morgan's apparent lack of a vulnerable side. Oneshot. JJ/Morgan Friendship. CCOAC New Years Challenge piece.


**A/N:** Hello. Here's my response to the CCOAC New Years Challenge. My pairing was JJ/Morgan. And my chosen resolution was for Derek to show his softer side. This was supposed to be so much longer and a JJ/Morgan romance. But, due to my busy life these days, I decided to just make it a one-shot, friendship piece between the two. I hope you all still enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**The Softer Side of Me:**

* * *

><p>"No, mom, not yet," Morgan said impatiently into the phone, as JJ stood in his office doorway. "Mom, I'm at work, can we not talk about this right now?"<p>

JJ knew she should have moved away, walked off to come back later when the seemingly personal conversation had been had. But it was just that, the personal nature of the call, which had her glued to her spot. Derek Morgan was not an open book, despite what he might have said. In the seven years she had known him it had been rare to see him open up about things outside of BAU life. It was just nice seeing this side of him; it was a pleasant surprise, kind of like those moments when Aaron would bestow her with a smile.

"Mom, please, I'll call when I get home… and then we can talk about future grandbabies…"

JJ covered her mouth before she had a chance to give herself away with a laugh. He just sounded so indignant. And to be harassed about not having settled down yet, it was just so normal. Sometimes you forgot that the tough, knocking down doors agent was just a regular guy.

"Ok mama… I'll talk to you tonight… I will… I'll call… bye…"

Morgan hung up the phone letting out a sigh. A second later he was suddenly looking up at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She blushed furiously at being caught 'red-handed.' She tried to tell herself that if he hadn't wanted anyone to overhear his conversation he would have shut his door. But the good-mannered side of her told her she still should have left.

"Sor… sorry," she stuttered out. "The door was open and I needed to give you…"

She trailed off; her apology coming out awkward.

Morgan waved her inside. When she was standing right in front of his desk he gave her a smile. "It's no big deal, JJ, I should have shut the door, but I had no idea my mom wanted to get into the nitty-gritty details of my life…"

She smiled back. "Grandbabies?"

He laughed. "Yeah, she's got it in her head that the reason why I don't have any is because I don't show my softer side…"

JJ nodded her head in understanding.

"The thing is…" he trailed off, as if suddenly realizing he was talking out loud.

JJ was hanging off of his every word; she really wanted him to continue. "What?" she prompted gently.

Derek met her curious gaze right on. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he suddenly nodded his head. "The thing is," he continued, "After all these years… I'm not sure that I even have a soft side…"

JJ's mouth dropped open in surprise. Was he serious? She stared at him long and hard. The uncertain, suddenly pained look on his face told her that he was. She wasn't sure how he could think that.

"Derek," she began quickly and emphatically. "How can you even think that?" He seemed ready to protest, but she held a hand up to cut him off. "How could you think you don't have a soft side? I see you practically every day. I've seen you comfort Garcia from hysterics. I see how gentle you can be with the victim's we deal with and their families we talk to. You're a good guy, Derek."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks JJ. That means a lot coming from you."

It warmed her to hear him say that. They were friends, sure, but there were many a time where they butted heads because of their differences in opinion. But it was nice to know he could be agreeable once in awhile.

"So…" she started to fill the sudden silence.

"Yeah," Morgan replied. "You came here for a reason, right?"

She placed an envelope on his desk and stepped back.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, picking up the plain white, rectangular envelope.

"An invitation to our New Year's party," JJ informed. 'Our' being hers and Hotch's party. It would be their first New Years as husband and wife.

"Cool," he replied, non-committal.

"Actually," she tempted. "Garcia really is the one behind it, she's got full reign with the planning."

He grinned suddenly. No one could resist a Penelope Garcia party. "I'll be there."

"Good, the boys will be there too," JJ informed. "They miss their Uncle Derek. You can start the New Year by practicing your softer side with them. They're dying for a game of hide-and-seek."

Derek laughed. "They're on."

JJ nodded. Glad to see the smile back on his face and his insecurities seemingly assuaged. She turned to leave his office.

"JJ," he stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. And Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Derek."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the tiny piece. Let me know what you think. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
